Forgotten Olympians
by Altez
Summary: A Greek myth of the son of Hades. His story is a wildly unique one as the son of Hades is thrust through time in a world void of most Gods. He must do his part to restore order against those Gods who have damned the world.


_**Forgotten Olympians**_...

.. ..

The three fates have slowly begun to despise the pantheon, the acts they commit, and their constant mistakes that only mere mortals could make. They slice the strings of mortals so early, yet they let these gods who are nothing more than children live on as if they have something more. Atropos the fate, who controlled the length of each beings life, would constantly consider snipping the string of the gods. Clotho and Lachesis thankfully would counsel Atropos when she received these harsh feelings. They reminded her, "snipping the string of an immortal only enables mortality, they can die by physical harm but will not die due to time."

So in this case Atropos knew the only way to make it happen would be to create a war among the Gods, for them to choose sides amongst one another creating enemies along the way using the world as their sandbox for the battle. They called upon Thanatos, the entity of death itself, or more or less the messenger and collector of Atropos' will. Death carries the deed of ending the life and bringing it to Tartarus where it will be judged. Atropos spoke of this plan with Thanatos and he agreed, the only God he has ever found himself not despising was Hades. So Atropos now with Death allied in her plan she decided to take some quick action, she snipped the string of Ares and Death quickly headed to the destination.

In a wondrous hot spring, the surrounding mist blinded anyone in its midst, the mist also created a soothing sensation among the body allowing one to fully relax. Ares rested here; he was fully subdued by the effects of the spring. He only felt a sharp pain in his chest when the mortality hit him, in shock he quickly jumped out of the spring, simply because the water was too hot for any mortal. He looked around trying to see what or who might have caused him this pain, no idea that the dark embrace of death was right behind him. Suddenly Ares turned to be engulfed by the cold, enveloping darkness, and every muscle failing him as he tried to fight this entity off of him. Ares getting a second wind of energy quickly wrapped some of this darkness within his arms and started to push off only to see the face of Thanatos staring down at him through the darkness; it had a grin that spread from one side of his face to another. "Your time is up, God of War, Ares…"

Ares' body was then picked up by Nyx and held in a dark stasis so it would not come to Hades attention of what was happening. Nyx already knowing of her son Thanatos' plan decided to aid him by putting the souls into stasis. Thanatos wasted no time and headed onto the next target, Zeus. This task would not be easy; Zeus was the strongest of the gods at least to knowledge. Thanatos waited until Zeus slept in his grand palace.

Zeus just retiring from his daily woman hunt was exhausted, avoiding Hera while courting so many maidens was a challenge for any, not to mention he competed with Apollo who was more than an ace when coming to fair maidens. Zeus climbed his spiral staircase, walked down the hallways decorated in clouds and thunder, pushed his double doors emblazoned with lion heads wide open and jumped to his bed. He took no longer then a few minutes to fall asleep. Thanatos proceeded to enter Zeus's humble quarters through the dark vale he had set in the room to avoid being seen. Thanatos drew his scythe realizing Zeus would be more of a challenge then the foolish Ares.

Atropos drew her shears and then sliced the string linked to Zeus. This sharp pain instantly woke Zeus up, he already knew what had happened and removed the pillow from his face only to be greeted with Thanatos Scythe. Zeus moved out of the way quickly enough and drew a bolt from his holster and threw it into Thanatos' chest. Thanatos with no thought of his own pain quickly started his second swing, slicing Zeus across his throat, and at that very instant Nyx had already brought him into stasis where his soul now lay with Ares. This alone was enough to cause treachery among the gods, and at that time Atropos cut the strings of everyone in the Pantheon except for Apollo and Hades. She could not find their strings at the time.

As the gods began to wage war amongst each other thanks to Eris who had deceived them each, Thanatos had convinced Eris to join their cause. With the world scorn and the Nyx's dark void filled with the souls of the Gods. Thanatos took a head count of who had been possessed. "Zeus, Hera, Demeter, Hermes, Artemis, Aphrodite, Hephaestus, Poseidon… And several others that don't require naming…"

This was content for Atropos who had now had the other two fates believing this was the right thing to do. Gaea could only sit and weep as the children she loved were taken away. But mean while down in Tartarus, Hades had already knew what was taking place. For however lucky it might have been, Persephone was with him. He explained to her the things that were happening and what they need to do. Persephone agreed quickly, and the procreated immediately, in hopes to create Hades' first son.

The fates realizing what Hades plans would be, quickly sent Thanatos to greet him. Meanwhile Hades was with Persephone and told her to name the child Dielgas, and that he already knew it would be a boy, and that she needed to hide. He left the bedroom quarters and walked down the never ending hallway that led to his trial room. The room was large, spherical and had several nooks cut throughout the walls to leave an open sitting space for jurors and an audience. It was here he heard clapping and looked over to Thanatos who was laughing at him. "Hades, do you believe you can stop this? As if you were some sort of hero… The people do not need the Gods, you should know this even more than I. If you do not cease this nonsense I'll have to take your life as well…"

"Bold words Thanatos, you're in my realm, can you really destroy the courier of souls?" Hades replied. His words were only greeted with a swipe of a scythe, which was easily avoided. Hades quickly materialized a large sword out of the soul essence encasing the room and began exchanging blows with Thanatos. Hades knew his fate was sealed but planned on buying as much time for Persephone as possible.

Persephone at this time was leaving the room and heading to an untouchable place in Tartarus referred to as "Oblivion" somewhere where any soul or creature that entered would be wiped from existence and time itself. She needed to get there fast because the fates were always watching and telling Thanatos anything he needed to know. Persephone continued to run down the hallways covered in dark blue rock, and oily grime, running and running… She eventually reached the end of the hallway and reached towards the ground as if she would find some sort of lever or switch. And of course after moments of searching she flipped a switch and the cave wall collapsed in front of her. She then saw a dark portal, something so frightening and dark, that it would suck out any thought of bliss and encased her in sorrow.

She fell to her knees and grasped her head as if it was being torn apart just by the vision of this portal. As her knees touched the ground, so did several droplets of blood. In the blood that had poured below her she saw a reflection of Thanatos with a scythe held high above her. She had been sliced through the chest; she then knew that Hades had been killed… At that moment the blood began to disperse as crystal clear tear drops washed it away, something no being thought would happen, someone was crying for Hades. Even this magnificent sight was not enough for Thanatos to care as he swung his blade one more time to end it, now even Hades and Persephone had been locked away in Nyx's dark void…

Two thousand and eighteen years later…

Mortals had forgotten the existence of every God, even divine assistance, just as Thanatos and the fates had wanted it. People began to heavily pollute the world, harness technology to its fullest, and cover every bit of land left with war scars. The planet was barely alive; Gaea itself was dying because of the humans. The sky was always dark now, since Nyx was only there to tend to the sky. Atlas was still holding up the sky of course, but in the spite of the humans they created him into a mechanical monstrosity, so as to hide any hope that Gods might still exist.

Humans lived in several extremely fortified encampments so as to avoid Gaea's blood, which was toxic and corrosive to anything not of her. So buildings, humans, creatures, and even the few immortals that were left, were all in danger of instant dissipation if they were to touch it. At this time, when anyone died their soul was destroyed with no hope of rebirth or even torture, just an endless stream of nothing was to greet them upon death.

The Mountains grew high and cold, the world was also dropped to a temperature unbearable unless fully covered in the furs of Yankil, the only animal that existed in this bleak, empty world now. (Yankil are large mammoth like creatures with the faces of lions. Large tusks are symmetrical on either side of their harrowing jaw. A large gaping crevice below their eyes and above their chin, littered with uneven teeth and jagged gum lines.) One encampment in particular, the most powerful of all the human strongholds, was Athenianus, named after what they believe was a general of olden times. This camp destroyed most of what was left of Gaea in order to harness Gallenium, a very expensive material that was stronger then any metal they had ever forged, as well as diamond. It was literally the bone marrow of Gaea; they would break into her bones with diamond drills, then siphon out the Gallenium and forge it into some of the greatest weapons man has ever seen.

Athena, still as beautiful as ever, arose from her chamber Gaea had created for her to live within over the years to avoid Thanatos and his fates. She arose in hopes to free the child of Persephone from the dark void of Nyx. She had been creating a spear sharp enough to pierce any substance, even something that is ethereal. Gaea helped her in this task of course by supply her with some of her own blood. The spear wasn't meant for death though, it was a mixture that could break a seal yet not kill an immortal. Athena then once on land, took her spear in and hand, climbed the tallest mountain under Nyx while she slept, and proceeded to stab at the void. After four stabs in succession, she pierced the void as well as Persephone's stomach.

A small baby slid down the spear right into Athena's hands, and as she looked up to see all of her fellow pantheon members, the void sealed up almost instantly. At that moment Nyx turned to see a large spear laying across the top of the mountain, Athena had already escaped. Athena quickly brought the child down towards her chamber, but right before she entered, a flash of searing light took the child from her hands while at the same time hugged and kissed her on the cheek. She then smiled the first smile she had in over two thousand years, as she collapsed to her knees. She knew what was happening and was glad, as she looked up to see the dark sky one more time, a sharp sickle drove down into her from above. Thanatos had already found her, but not the child she had taken from the void. Nyx's then took Athena to her family in the void and began to slumber again.

Eighteen Years later

"Dielgas, you've come along quite well; I stand no chance against you in combat!" Apollo exclaimed.

"Well you know, I am the son of Hades!" Dielgas replied loudly.

Soon after the sparring session, Apollo told Dielgas what was to become of the future of Gaea and what they need to do to stop it. Dielgas being in a womb in the dark void granted him a special gift, he is immune to the fates vision, not only this but his life being in stasis while in Persephone's womb has granted him "Light", or at least that is was Apollo refers to it as. Light is the ability to mend and heal things touched or destroyed by Thanatos and the Fates. It is more or less a paradox Hades foresaw and went according to his plans, which he had told Apollo before. Dielgas had also become an excellent fighter due to over 8 years of sparring with Apollo who was very quick on his feet.

Dielgas slept well that night after his match with Apollo, he dreamed of what ...Greece... used to be, every thought drawing from everything that Apollo had told him that ...Greece... was. He imagined seeing his father, Athena the one who saved him, and his mother Persephone. He imagined Zeus disguising as another animal to catch a woman in his midst, hidden from Hera. Suddenly his eyes cracked open, he lay in his bed crafted with mounds of dry clay, and looked to his wall. All he saw was his mirror and in that mirror, tinted blue spiked hair growing from a handsome face with a prominent chin. He realized his bed was almost too short for him now, Apollo had only mounded the bed up to around six feet. Dielgas looked once again around the room and closed his eyes to prepare for tomorrows trials.

Morning rolls around and Apollo wakes Dielgas up from sleep, "Alright, the first thing we need to do is get Nyx closer to us, the only way to do this, is by killing Atlas."

"Killing… Atlas" Dielgas said.

"Of course, he holds Nyx in the sky, and the void, we'll have to kill him… He has… Become corrupted over the years. He is no longer just man, but a fusion of technology and titan, and he is now more colossal than ever, he towers over most cities…" Apollo replied.

"Sounds almost impossible Apollo…"

"We'll need Prometheus's help, don't worry Dielgas, he knows his stuff."

So then Apollo explains where Prometheus has been hiding all these years. Hephaestus's old workshop, Prometheus was smart enough to create enough equipment around him to resemble nothing more than a bulk of metal, so when Thanatos checked for him he assumed his death had happened prior. Dielgas found this amusing but wasted no time in heading to Mount Olympus Dielgas was faster than any average human or demigod for that matter, Gaea had allowed him a special training with her earth that would increase his leg strength dramatically. There wasn't much Gaea wasn't willing to do to end this torment the Fates and Thanatos had given her.

While climbing the mountain, Dielgas was met by several organic yet mechanical harpies on the cliffs. Their claws were sharp and made from Gallenium, as well as their beaks, but the rest of the body was organic. They flew viciously at Dielgas but he easily sidestepped around their lunges and shoved his fist through their chests to rip out what was still mortal about them, their hearts. Dielgas knew the only way to live here was to be as aggressive as the world around him was. As a large group of Mecharpies (Mechanical Harpy) flew down towards Dielgas, he drew his large sword made of Gaea's blood and bone. He brought the sword from his left him out directly in front of his right in a large sweeping arc, and from the sheer size of the weapon it knocked the harpies from the sky and the gusts of wind it created ripped the harpies inside out.

Dielgas continued to hike Mount Olympus until he reached Hephaestus's cave, which was located around the middle of the mountain. As he walked towards the cave entrance, a man put his hand on his shoulder. Dielgas quickly grabbed his wrist and turned to flip him over his shoulder, but the man landed from the flip. "Wait, I mean you no harm. I see we share the same goals." The man said.

"Who are you, why are you here?" Dielgas shouted!

"Call me, Theseune" he told Dielgas. "I have a blood lineage to that of the great hero Theseus."

"I heard stories of Theseus from Apollo, he was a wise fighter, I suppose I could use your assistance…"

Theseune was curious of which Apollo Dielgas meant, Dielgas explained his whole story and Theseune was profoundly excited and joined Dielgas on his way into the cave. As they walked down the dark corridor, noticing all the torches were well out, for thousands of years at least. Whoever was down here did not want to be found was the sign being given off. They eventually found the main room which had a few lanterns spread amongst it as well as a large shady fellow in the corner of the room. "Prometheus is that you?" Dielgas questioned.

Before he could receive an answer, the being had stood upon and charged Dielgas and Theseune, he swung his large arms about knocking Dielgas and Theseune to the ground quickly, he then brought his arms up high, clenched his fists tight and brought them down. Dielgas and Theseune both avoided these fists by rolling to their respective sides, grabbed his fists, and pulled him back towards the wall driving his head into the stone. Prometheus was now unconscious and they had realized he retained none of his previous knowledge; he was not the wise Titan who once argued Zeus into a furious storm, just an insane mortal who wanted to save himself at all costs. Dielgas and Theseune soon left to find Atlas and bring Nyx down to Gaea so that she might be knocked down a few notches.

Atlas towered over all of what was left of Gaea, he was so large his footsteps caused quakes among Gaea, his size normally would limit his speed but with the steam controlled gears built into his joints have granted him quickness and agility. Dielgas and Theseune soon approached the rocky crater in which Atlas made stay, the only thing in this crater was the feet of Atlas, a large green tree with golden fruit, and three beautiful Nymphs. Dielgas and Theseune quickly dashed towards the tree so as to take cover, jumping down from each ledge, step by step, they reached the plateau of Atlas's soles. They reached the Nymphs under the tree and Dielgas knew of the treachery they would commit and told Theseune quickly but it was too late.

Theseune had already been subdued and laying on his back with one of the nymphs seducing him, tempting and controlling him. Dielgas knew he could not bring himself to harm a daughter of Atlas; they did not seem corrupt, just doing the job Hera had given them… But did they not know? That Hera was dead, and Atlas had helped? "Wait, please, don't do this. The one who asked you to perform these duties is dead; she has died to the fates and Thanatos. Your father Atlas has aided in this matter and we need to end it before the existence of Gods all together ends and Gaea with it…" Dielgas said, pouring his heart into every word.

"Who is he?" One said

"He is handsome." Another replied

"Related?" The third said

"Should we help him?" was said.

After moments of conversation between them, they decided that he was just in what he said, and meant no harm. They stopped subduing Theseune and rose to his feet ready to help. Dielgas look around in the crater he was in, the rocks all blue from depravation of the sustenance Gaea needs, the tree Hera once planted as a gift, and the feet of Atlas stomping about. Dielgas told Theseune to begin climbing Atlas; he imagined being that large something as small as Theseune should not faze him. Theseune started his ascent on Atlas, during that time, Dielgas climbed to the top of the tree and found a steady position for his feet to rest.

Dielgas began to draw his Gaea Blade from his hip, and brought it behind his head, elbows straight up and started to swing his large arc. He yelled with passion as he brought this tremendous sword through the air and down into Atlas's foot, quickly Atlas brought the foot up closer to his face to see had happened. At that time Theseune was already on the knee of Atlas and when the leg was brought up, he jumped to Atlas's stomach. With all of the pain going on Atlas did not notice this great leap Theseune made and reached his hand down quickly to crush Dielgas. His hand was met by a blade turned to its side as an act of defense. Dielgas was holding his sword lateral so as to stop the impact of Atlas's hand. The pressure continued from the hand onto Dielgas, Atlas hoped to crush the boy where he stood.

"Ugh, Ah, stop it hurts." Atlas exclaimed, Theseune had climbed up to the nape of Atlas' neck and then approached the back of it. He drew his dual knives while gripping the neck with his thighs and began to slash about, eviscerate his neck. Atlas brought the hand trying to smash Dielgas up to cover his wound while keeping his other hand up to hold Nyx into the sky. Nyx looking down seeing the scene started to summon Thanatos. While she was trying to summon him, Dielgas had begun his second arc, this time the kneeling Atlas was much more vulnerable in a sensitive area to Dielgas' swing. The second swing disemboweled Atlas, his stomach pouring its remains into the crater, his daughters fleeing the area so as not to get dirty.

While he was falling, Theseune jumped to the tree and landed on the top of Dielgas' blade and balanced there for a moment. At that time a large Scythe came in spinning towards Theseune, Dielgas spun the blade to its side quickly blocking the scythe and let Theseune slide down the blade with his knives. Dielgas then set the Gaea Blade down and drew from his other holster, his Apollo Rapier; it could skew through the air so fast that it would create tunnels of wind in its wake. Theseune drew his knives and threw one towards Thanatos.

Thanatos flipped up the shaft of his scythe and knocked the dagger up, but while his scythe was in the air, Theseune had already stepped behind Thanatos with his quickness. The second dagger found its way into Thanatos' left shoulder, in retaliation Thanatos turned into darkness itself and began engulfing Theseune. Unable to escape Theseune relentlessly slashed amongst the darkness trying to keep it away from his face, as it drew closer and closer, Dielgas stabbed the rapier through Thanatos face. The dark mist dispersed and reformed behind Dielgas, this time Theseune threw his dagger into the face of Thanatos, while the mist dispersed this time, Dielgas jumped to Theseune. They stood back to back unsure on how to fight an entity with no real shape or form.

Nyx watched the fight from the tree, no longer in the sky due to Atlas' demise. She watched her son rattle around with the two boys and laughed. Her laughter soon stopped when Dielgas' rapier began to glow with a white haze. Dielgas' eyes also were covered in a white light that completely hid the pupils and the iris. His rapier was glowing with the light that once belonged to Olympus, the home of the Gods. It was glowing with the love of Gaea, and Apollo. It was glowing with the memories of a world past, and the passion of a young man. The Rapier extended in length two fold, and as Dielgas lifted the rapier above his head, a scythe flew in towards him and made a direct hit. Theseune had moved into the way of the scythe, it cut him from shoulder to hip, leaving a scar worthy of any hero.

Theseune then stood back up after his dive and walked towards Thanatos with the Scythe in hand, as Thanatos began to disperse again; Theseune shoved the Scythe into him and then pushed it into the ground, hard. Thanatos was unable to move; even he could not materialize through his own scythe, the very scythe that he reaped the Gods with. He tried to pull it out, but Gaea was holding it in with all of her might. Theseune looked towards Dielgas and signaled the okay as he sat down; Atlas' daughters quickly rushed to his side and helped him to lie down softly.

Dielgas began walking towards Thanatos, rapier in hand, drawing ever so close to the God of Death. Thanatos flurrying about shouted at Dielgas, "I'm immortal boy, my thread hasn't been cut! Stab as you may, it will do nothing!"

At that moment Apollo had finally reached the depths of Tartarus where the Fates had made their new home, since Tartarus had been drained of the souls it had seemed even lonelier then once before. Apollo entered the room with the Fates, he saw them busy with watching the fight between Dielgas and Thanatos, and he walked into the room with thread and found his hidden thread and switched it with Thanatos. He ran out of the room quickly, and then came back in making a loud roar, gloating. "Time to die Fates, I'm here to make sure of it!"

Shocked that Apollo was still alive, they scurried about and grabbed the thread they had forgotten, his, and they soon snipped it, but noticed nothing happened to Apollo. But the very moment they snipped it was the same exact moment Dielgas drove his blade through the chest of Thanatos, the light in his rapier began to fill Thanatos and burst from the inside. The only remnant of Thanatos that lay there was his Scythe, and then Dielgas picked that very Scythe up and through to pin Nyx to Gaea's Tree. He ran up the kneeled dead Atlas quickly, and jumped from the top of the head and threw his rapier straight up and it went directly through the dark void held in the sky.

As the void slowly began to fall apart, the gods slain by Thanatos began to tumble out of it; falling all the way to the crater the battle had been fought. All of the gods, demigods, nymphs, titans, and even Hades, looked about. They had known what happened, that Dielgas, the last of the Heroes had saved them, but what was not prophesized was the aid of Theseune. Hades stood up and walked over to his son and said "Birth by Oblivion will save"

"I don't understand, what do you mean?" Dielgas said.

"The prophecy I was told before we drew lots to decide our ruling domains on ...Olympus..." Hades said.

"Who told it to you?"

"Erebus, brother of Nyx…" Hades exclaimed…

As the Gods and mortals gathered around Dielgas and Theseune, Dielgas stabbed his rapier into Gaea. The last of the light surged into her and began to restore a little of herself, allowing some restoration. It stopped the imminent demise of Gaea, but it didn't fix everything, the rest of it will be left up to the Gods. As for the fates, Apollo forced them to thread new strings for each of the immortals and made a new immortal string for two who never had them in the first place, two real heroes, Dielgas and Theseune…...


End file.
